Cat's Birthday
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Bade Prompt: A Pink Cotton Candy Machine. Two-shot. Lots of Bade!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I saw the Worst Couple.  
>Yes, I don't cry often.<br>Yes, I sobbed actual tears for almost an hour.

I don't want to talk about it.

Okay so this is for Bade Prompts. You can find them on twitter or Tumblr.  
>My Prompt is: <strong>A Pink Cotton Candy Machine<strong>.  
>I was worried about making the deadline, so I'm making this a Two-Shot.<br>The second part featuring the prompt will be up as soon as I finish it, I just don't want to rush it, and make it turn out like poop.

So, stay tuned for the next part!

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Schneider's Bakery, Momma always told me not to play with my food, but I couldn't resist. _

* * *

><p>Jade narrowed her eyes into a glare. "No." Her voice was dangerously low.<p>

"But it's for Cat's birthday." Beck tried to reason with her.

"You're _not _running the kissing booth, Beckett." If looks could kill.

"Fine, I won't run the kissing booth, but will you at least run the 'Balloon and Darts'?" Beck asked her.

"Are the darts pointy?" She asked with a slight smirk.

Beck shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

Jade smiled. "How far away is Vega's booth?"

"Jaaaaaade."

She rolled her eyes. "Just work something other than the kissing booth."

Beck smiled at her, and pulled out his phone. "I'll go call Cat."

Jade waited somewhat patiently as Beck talked on the phone. She watched him nod, and try to get a word in somewhere with the talkative red-head. After what seemed like _forever _he finally hung up.

"Okay, I am not working the kissing booth." He told her walking over to her.

"What are you doing then?" Jade asked, as Beck pulled her into his arms.

"The Strength Test." He told her kissing her cheek. "The one with the big mallet. Yeah."

"Can I have the mallet when you're done?" She asked, rather cutely in Beck's eyes.

"Are you going to hurt Tori with it?" She nodded. "Then no."

She glared at him. "Jerk."

"Whatever." He pulled her onto his small RV bed.

"What's everyone else working?"

"Andre is doing the Bumper Cars. Tori is doing the Pingpong ball and Fish bowl game. Robbie and Rex are working the kissing booth." Beck ticked off their friends on her fingers.

Jade started laughing hysterically. "Robbie? The kissing booth." Beck started laughing with her.

"I know, a little ridiculous." He smiled through the laughter."A little?" She looked at him. "More like a lot."

"Trina's doing palm reading." He told her.

Jade laughed louder, it was actually starting to scare him a bit.

"Sinjin is doing in charge of the Funhouse." Beck said with a smirk, knowing that she was torn between wanting to go, and avoiding the mossy-haired freak. "Then, Cat's brother is going to be a clown."

Jade nodded, then yawned slightly. "I'm going to sleep." She told him.

He gave a small nod, and flicked off the light, settling down next to her.

* * *

><p>Comment for the next part, I promise it'll be soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I've never been to a carnival, that is why I didn't include a lot of everyone else.  
>So, please give me a break, since I don't know what goes on at Carnivals.<br>But yeah, here is the rest of the story, I hope you enjoy it :)  
>and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!<br>**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, It wouldn't be called Victorious. It would be called Unjaded. **

* * *

><p>"I don't want to wear this." Jade crossed her arms, walking out of the RV bathroom.<p>

"You look great." Beck told her, eyeing her up and down.

"I know." She agreed. "But this outfit is ridiculous." She gestured to the pink and white striped pants, pink coat, and white hat with a matching striped ribbon.

Beck smiled, he was wearing something similar, except red instead of pink, and he had to wear a bow tie, but he had ditched the hat. "Let's just get going, we don't want to be late." Leading Jade out the door to his car, he got into the driver's seat, and drove to the school, where Cat had booked the Asphalt Cafe.

"Hiiiiiiii!" Cat's scratchy kermit voice sounded out, when they traveled into the middle of the outdoor carnival. She was wearing a pink pinstripe dress, and a tiara on top of her head.

"Happy Birthday Cat!"  
>"Happy Birthday." Beck (happily) and Jade (reluctantly) chorused.<p>

"You guys remember the cotton candy man, Larry right?" She pulled the man handling the pink cotton candy machine over to them. "He's going to be making cotton candy again! This time for my birthday!" She clapped her hands, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Great." Jade rolled her eyes. Beck nudged her side with his elbow, and gave her a look. She put on a fake smile.

"**I know**!" Cat gave a little giggle. "Let me show you guys your stations." She changed her voice to sound like a superhero. "Follow me! _Whoosh_!"

Jade just stared at the strange red-head. Beck grabbed her wrist, and followed Cat. "Jade, you'll be there. Beck, right there." She pointed to Jade's station, then Beck's that was diagonal from her's.

"Okay, do we need to do anything else-" Jade tried to ask Cat, but she was skipping away. "Cat!"

"Byeeeeee!" She waved over her shoulder as she skipped, twirling in wonder at all the pretty lights.

"Let's just start." Beck walked over to his station, and looked around. Trina's was in front of him, and next to Jade. Robbie's was on the otherside, luckily for her, Tori was on the otherside of the Cafe. Then the Funhouse was set up in the parking lot.

Jade trudged behind the counter picking up one of the darts scowling at it. It wasn't_ that _pointy. She chucked it over her shoulder, successfully popping a balloon behind her. She pulled some scissors out of the waistband of the pinstripe pants. She examined them carefully, waiting for someone to show up.

She watched person after person pass her station, obviously scared of her. She noticed the cheer leading squad crowding around the strength test. Beck was being smuthered by them, he nervously ran a hand through his hair, as they were all pawing at him. Jade glared, and picked up one of the darts. Aiming carefully as to not injure her boyfriend, she threw the dart at the girl leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

A piercing scream overtook the girl as she pulled the dart from her skin. "You shot me with a dart!" She screamed at Jade.

"Maybe next time** you should keep your hands to yourself. **Who knows what terrible things might happen if you were continue." She threatened the rest of them.

The cheer leader screamed and tossed the dart back, but it went straight past Jade, and hit Rex in the eye.

"REX!" Robbie screamed. "Hold on buddy, I'll take you to the nurse." He picked up the puppet carefully, and left the booth. Luckily no one had stopped by anyway, except for a few Northridge girls, but they were there for Rex.

"Hurry Rob, I can see the light." The puppet gasped.

"Oh no! MOVE!" Robbie began to sprint into the school.

Jade just laughed, and Beck's 'fan-club' left. She smiled satisfied, and continued to inspect her scissors. Larry the Cotton Candy man wheeled his pink cart over into large pathway. A small kid was running around with a balloon. (Supplied by Mr. Van Cleef, of course.)

"Mommy! Watch, I can let go of the string, and catch it before it floats away!" He let go, and caught it as it flew a few inches into the sky.

"Very nice sweetie." His mother patted his cheek. "Be careful."

The child ignored his mother, and continued to catch the string. Until he missed it. "COME BACK!" He screamed as if floated upward. He watched it float out of reach. Then his eyes caught the balloons at Jade's booth. "I want a balloon!" He demanded.

"Well too bad." Jade leaned forward, snapping her scissors closed. "Now shut your trap, before I shut it for you... **Permanently**."

"But I want a balloon! **I want one**!" He yelled back at the dark haired girl, rather bravely for someone who looked about four.

"Oh you want one, do you?" Jade asked him. The little boy nodded, with a big smile. Jade smiled deviously, throwing a dart at the balloons behind her, making them explode. "Oh, look at that. Oops!"

The boy started to scream, tears streaming down his face. His mother ushered him away, obviously upset with Jade.

"Take care, BYE." Jade waved her scissors in dismissal. Beck was just laughing behind his hand, trying to not find the situation humorous, but failing miserably.

The little boy was still screaming, and ran over to the pink cotton candy machine. "Gimme cotton candy! I want it! I want it now!"

Larry used his handkerchief to dry his forehead, as he grumbled to himself, trying to start up the machine.

"Go faster!" The little boy continued to scream. He started banging his little fists on the machine. His mother pulled him back, and Larry walked off.

Jade couldn't take the screaming anymore, slamming her scissors down, she walked over to the cart, and spun the paper cone around, until the pink string was all over it, handed the little boy the giant pink cotton candy.

She looked for the off switch, but couldn't find it. Frustrated she began pushing random buttons. She watched as the hard pieces of sugar automatically dispensed into the machine, it kept pouring them in, and she couldn't stop it. It became so built up, it couldn't turn the sugar into the candy floss. It just heated up the rock-like chunks, before spitting them back out at her, burning her delicate pale skin. She kept pushing buttons, only being effective in speeding it up, and causing her more pain, and not the good kind.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her face, were the hot sugar had burned her. She watched as it began spinning out of control rattling back and forth. "BECK!" She screamed for her boyfriend.

He rushed over. "What's going on?" He put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calming her down.

"I don't know! What's happening?"

"What'd you do to it?" He asked her.

"Nothing! I was trying to turn it off, and it started freaking out!" She grabbed onto her hair, but winced at the angry red burns covering her hands.

The pink machine started to shake violently, and kept spitting out the hot rocks, and floss.

"It's going to blow!" Beck shouted, tackling his girlfriend, as the machine's protective backing blew off, and the floss covered everything, the machine coming to a stop. "Are you okay?" He asked, picking some of the candy off her shoulder.

She nodded, and she picked some out of his fluffy hair, and popped it into his mouth.

"It's not bad." Beck commented, putting some more into his mouth, with a shrug.

Jade rolled her eyes, and dropped her hand back onto the ground with a small laugh.

"It looks like Candy Land!" Cat called excitedly spinning around in circles, sticking her tongue out trying to catch the candy raining down. "This is the best birthday _ever_!" She giggled.

Beck and Jade began to laugh hysterically, collapsing back into eachother on the ground. Beck kissed her softly on the lips, letting her taste the cotton candy still on his lips. "Good huh?"

Jade shrugged. "You taste better." She smirked, then looked at the smoking pink machine. "That was pretty cool though."

Beck just shook his head, and leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Please and Thank you!<strong>  
>I really enjoy your feedback :)<br>Sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. :/ 


End file.
